The Training Program in Endocrinology at the University of Chicago aims to produce scientists who are trained to investigate endocrine disease and endocrine physiology from newborn to old age using a wide variety of modern experimental techniques and who are able to integrate investigations of cellular and molecular biology with organ system pathophysiology. The Training Faculty numbers 32 investigators from six University departments (Medicine, Pediatrics, Human Genetics, Pathology, Obstetrics and Gynecology, and Ben May Department for Cancer Research) who carry out a broad range of endocrine-related research supported by a substantial base of NIH and other peer reviewed research grants. Trainees are selected on the basis of individual accomplishments including prior research training and experience as well as commitment to an academic research career. Trainees select a faculty preceptor(s) and the trainee and preceptor jointly identify a research project. Trainees then undergo intensive training in the research laboratory of the preceptor during which time they assume a progressively greater responsibility for developing research hypotheses, designing experiments, analyzing the data and preparing abstracts and scientific manuscripts. In the final year of training, an area of research is identified which is sufficiently different from the research of the preceptor to allow the trainee to submit an independent research grant proposal. This research training occurs within the framework of a required core curriculum consisting of courses which describe and review current research methodology and research advances as well as statistical analysis of research data. As a result of this intensive training, a substantial proportion of trainees from this program assumes academic positions upon completion of their training and remains active in research.